neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sil'meelen
Silmeelen Maiweyen (see-MY-el-en MAY-why-el-en), also known as Silia the Dependable, is a half elf paladin of Fharlanghn and a former smuggler, former city guardsman, former adventurer, former planeswalker, and current leader of the Holy Returners, an association of powerful counterrevolutionaries who oppose the Occupation of Malvont by Baldur. Back Story She was born in Malvont to human mother in extreme poverty. With few other choices in a city so large, Silia started off as a drug smuggler working for Marcus Fairlan from Baldur (City). She was arrested for smuggling when she was sixteen, and given a choice— either she could enlist in the army, or go to jail. After sentencing, Silia (a nickname she detests) joined the Malvont City Guard as its youngest member. Originally her deal was to assist the Guard in bringing to justice famous smuggler, con-artist, drug dealer and all-around evil genius Samwise Samson and his bumbling psychotic bodyguard, Feetus. This investigation led to a bloody showdown against the two in Northdale, Balder when, after ten minutes of fighting, the two criminals threw themselves out of a second-story window into a fray of local forces. Samwise and Feetus were then thrown into a bubble-prison one-thousand feet under the ocean. Silia reported to Raizel Deadeye, the captain of the 31st North Docks. Raizel has been on the force a long time, and has a ruthless dedication to bringing murderers to justice. He recognized her skills and invited her to join the force. Despite some cowardly behaviors, Silia was a good paladin and loved her job, if only because she looked really good in the black steel and wool uniform. She had a one-room apartment at 132 Fire’s Alley, north Malvont, room 14, until The Battle of Malvont during the Season One Season Finale. In Eon While working on the main island, Silia was posted as a guard to The Hall of Many Things. While posted there, she joined The Company. When the Baldur Revolutionaries invaded Malvont, Silia was stationed as a guard at the temple of Farlangun on the religious island. She followed a group of mercenaries through a set of fearsome traps, and fought valiantly with the Malvont navy against the invading forces. She ventured through The Hall of Many Things and even recovered The Mask of the Laughing Rogue. She escaped the city after the end of Season One: The Jade Warriors, but swore that she would return and free Malvont from the oppressive revolutionaries. That summer during Eon: Infinite Horizons (Summer 2008), she fell in with the dashing Dread Pirate Lucy and the crew of the Infinite Horizons. She traveled with them to the Plane of Negative Energy in order to retrieve a powerful magic sword from Baudin Dommelan, a fellow smuggler turned mad planeswalker, and give the sword to the mayor of Corinth. He muttered something as she abandoned him on the desolate wastes. His last words were: ''“Do you even know why you seek a weapon of destiny? It is Gabriel’s weapon, and to him it will return.” '' She and Lucy parted ways after this: he to continue pirating, and she to rejoin the Toggenburg Corporation. They met again in Port Brogan, where Sil'meelen sold him gunpowder and later saved him from anicen poisoning. In gratitude, he gave her earrings of hearing and a good deal of local information. Sil'meelen acted on this information and helped the Toggenburg Corporation remove Tyro Avampour's mercenaries from Port Brogan before too many things exploded. Following that adventure, Sil'meelen decided that it was time to settle down and dedicate her time to training mercenaries of her own. She asked her newly landed friend Tobo to let her use his property as a training ground, to which he agreed. She then found yet another dashing young pirate named Gauve, whom she submitted to the party as a suitable replacement jack-of-all-trades. The party bid her farewell and departed for Port Townsend. In the late fall of 1442, Tyro Avampour's freshly rebuilt mercenaries showed up at the Holy Returners' door, overthrew them, and captured Sil'meelen and Fauntleroy. Shiolay freed the two of them and took down Tyro and Poetry before they could summon some massive elder demon type thing inside Tobo's mansion. Sil'meelen escaped with her life, regrouped, and helped Tobo rebuild his mansion. In 1443 She currently works as the leader of the Holy Returners, a paramilitary group, which trained on the neutral island of Port Brogan to return Malvont to the control of its rightful king. Now that Malvont is no longer under Baldur occupation, it has entered the Revolution of 1441 as a power in its own right. Sil'meelen and the Holy Returners left Port Brogan to join them. The Holy Returners were part of the liberation of Baldur, and Vargus recognized Sil'meelen's contributions by granting her nobility. When contacted by Sending, she volunteered to join the party's attack on the Axiomates, but appeared confused by the party's suspicions of Vargus. When contacted by Speakstone, she covered for the party during their rescue of Claire from Hellfire Prison. She carried through with her promise to help the party at Wroth's End, bringing Fauntleroy with her, but her contributions were limited. She offered her Aura of Courage to help with the dragons' fearsome presences, and jumped off a high ledge to escape from Pyotar Umarov. Category:Player Characters Category:Malvont People